Many vehicles available today are equipped with a safety mechanism that prevents an automatic transmission from being shifted into gear unless the driver is pressing the brake pedal. This safety feature prevents a vehicle from inadvertently being shifted into gear when the driver is out of the vehicle or when he or she is not yet ready to move.
As recognized by the present invention, a magnetic brake can be used to prevent a gear shift lever from rotating with respect to the locking device. A magnetic brake can include a coil package axially aligned with a disk-shaped plate. When the coil is energized, the plate is drawn into contact with the coil package and is held in place by the force of magnetic attraction therebetween. The magnetic brake provides a force that as a practical matter may not be overcome by a torque created on the magnetic brake by a driver attempting to place a vehicle in gear.
The present invention understands that in order to provide an axial force large enough to withstand the torque necessary to place a vehicle into gear, a relatively large coil package that uses substantial power when energized is undesirable because it is expensive and bulky.
The present invention has recognized these drawbacks, and has provided the below-disclosed solutions to one or more of the prior art deficiencies.